


Maronenwarm

by jadeherz



Series: Weihnachten bei Fabian und Alex [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeherz/pseuds/jadeherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt wärmen Fabian nicht nur Maronen auf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maronenwarm

Vorsichtig nahm Fabian die Tüte mit heißen Maronen von der Verkäuferin entgegen und spürte wie ihre Wärme über seine Fingerspitzen und Handflächen langsam in seinen Körper kroch. Genießend schnupperte er an der Tüte und atmete den warmen Maronenduft ein. Er liebte geröstete Kastanien und bei den winterlichen Temperaturen war ihre Hitze mehr als willkommen.

„Du solltest sie essen solange sie warm sind. Wenn du nur was zum wärmen brauchst, solltest du dir lieber Taschenwärmer kaufen.“

„Die sind noch zu heiß, Alex.“ Fabian rollte mit den Augen, manchmal war sein Freund einfach zu bevormundend.

„So wie du dich dran klammerst, können sie doch gar nicht zu heiß sein.“

„Probier doch selbst.“ Fabian hielt ihm die Tüte hin.

„Sehr großzügig, dass ich von meinen Maronen was abbekomme.“

„Du hast gesagt, die sind für mich.“

Mit einem Zischen ließ Alex die Kastanie von Hand zu Hand springen.

„Zu heiß?“, fragte Fabian mit gespielt süßer Stimme.

„Nö. Sie sind … genau richtig.“ Er pustet die Kastanie an, bevor er ihre Schale löste.

„Klar, … Macho.“

Alex grinste ihn nicht im Mindesten beeindruck frech an.

Die beiden Jungs schlenderten langsam über den Weihnachtsmarkt, blieben immer wieder mal stehen, um sich das eine oder andere genauer anzusehen, während sie Maronen futterten. Keiner der beiden hatte es besonders eilig, so genossen sie den Bummel zwischen den beleuchteten Häuschen in der kalten Dezemberluft, innerlich gewärmt von den gerösteten Kastanien und umgeben von den leuchtenden Farben, weihnachtlichen Klängen und Adventsdüften.

Zu schnell nach Fabians Geschmack brachte sein hoffnungsvolles Kramen in der Tüte nur noch leere Kastanienschalen hervor. Schmollend sah er in die Tüte, als ihm eine Kastanie vor die Nase gehalten wurde.

„Aber das ist die letzte …“

„Nimm schon.“ Alex drückte ihm die letzte Kastanie in die Hand.

„Danke.“ Fröhlich pulte er die eingeritzten Schalenränder auseinander, bis er die Frucht erblickte: „Menno, warum krieg ich die einzig miese.“ Enttäuscht schmiss er die Kastanie zurück in die Tüte, die er oben zusammenknüllte.

Bevor Fabian Zeit hatte sich weiter über diese schreiende Ungerechtigkeit zu beschweren, schnitten warme Lippen ihm jedes weitere Wort ab. Der sanfte Kuss entfachte ein molligwarmes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch wie glimmende Ofenglut, die sich von dort bis in seine Fingerspitzen ausbreitete. Ihm war wärmer als mit einem ganzen Bauch voll heißer Maronen. Liebevoll lächelte er Alex an, als sie sich von einander lösten und versank wie jedes Mal von neuem in dessen strahlenden Augen. Schließlich verschränkte er lächelnd seine freie Hand mit Alex, um weiter über den Weihnachtsmarkt zu schlendern.


End file.
